What Happened To My Life
by Brilliant just brilliant
Summary: HEY HILL! IT'S GRIT! Everything was suppose to be fine. My life was suppose to be finally getting better. How was I suppose to know someone had a plot that has potenial to ruin my life... An outsiders continuation written by me and BURNIN' CHURCH GAL!!!!!
1. Beat up

Disclaimer: I own everything, especially the world. I am queen. Not, I wish. I own nothing expect dandelion land and wacky thoughts. I also own the book palace, Johnneta, antiworm and burning church gal. That is right Grit, you do not own yourself!!!!! Lalalalalala!!!!!!!!! Actually I am friends with the church and she helped me link my wacky thoughts. (See I put you in there) I would like to thank burning church gal for helping me right this story. I also thank Blatty (if you ever read this story) for telling me how to say your name.  
  
This is my first story ever tell me how you like it! Flames are used to make the story better so please some how review!!! I beg thee!!! I will love you for ever!!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"What the hell happened to you!?!?!?" I demanded angrily, noticing he was  
  
finally comin' around.  
  
`"I was walking home from school and boom something hit me from behind. They ended up punching the snot out of me. It was someone who had to know me well. After all I don't like to walk the short cut home any more because of to many memories of Johnny. I never got a chance to see who it was. This guy could have been a Soc. Because they still aren't over the fact that Johnny killed Bob." Said Ponyboy looking a little shook up.  
  
"God dam it Pon, it could have been anyone." I exclaimed in frustration. .  
  
When I had finally remembered I was supposed to pick Ponyboy up from school. So I had figured he would be on his way home and may be I could still give him a ride to his house. I found him on the side of the rode. He was unconscious, and looked like he  
  
had been hit car. So naturally I put him in the back of my car like I should  
  
have in the first place and got him outa there. Just when I was REALLY starting to  
  
get worried, he woke up.  
  
"Are you sure you don't remember who it was?" I said still angry with myself.  
  
"All I remember is dark hair."  
  
"Oh well, it's not like it matters I'm still gonna get kill by Darry when he sees you." I groaned. "Sorry Pon for not givin' you a ride it just Sylvia needed a ride and I'm startin' to get a little sweet on her." "It ain't your fault Two-bit!" "I know but." "No buts!" He was starting to sound like Darry, may be being beaten half to death made him this way. Anyway, silence took over the conversation.  
  
"Pon, I need to take you to the hospital."  
  
"I ain't goin'! They killed Johnny!" He stated flatly. I noticed his eyes  
  
widening in the rear view mirror.  
  
I knew Johnny was a real sore spot. I mean it was for was for the entire gang, but I needed to get him to the hospital. So I pressed hard on the subject. I still hadn't forgotten what had happened at the rumble. Dam it! That was all my fault too.  
  
"Johnny would have made you go."  
  
"No he wouldn't!" said Ponyboy chockin' on the words. Which, considering his present condition, was understandable.  
  
I knew enough was enough. So I said "Fine, but if Darry sees you and blames me I'll really bust your head." At that he grinned a tiny grin. "Like it isn't already." he muttered. I knew he knew it was an empty threat. " I need some gas I'm runin' fumes." "But Soda will see!" " Pon, it's either DX or the hospital."  
  
Ponyboy had to make a decision. It was obvious he just wanted to go home and  
  
hide in his room with a book. But that wasn't a choice it was either going to his worst fear or to get thoroughly really embarrassed by his friends.  
  
A/N THANK YOU!!!! For reading this story!!! I hope you liked this chapter! This story is going to be really really long burning church gal is helping me right this story. I need at least four reviews a chapter to update. It will be updated every Two Days And since you have read this story be a responsible reader and review.  
  
All Cherrys were organically grown in the making of this fanfic. Then eaten!!!! HEHEHE!!!! 


	2. Perfect

Chapter 14 Ponyboy POV.  
  
Disclaimer I own nothing except the things you don't know of. Thank for the awesome reviews people! I sorry I am late on posting you see I had this eval thing called SCIENCE FAIR! It is something our SCIENCE TEACHER likes to torcher me with. So my mom made me work on that this weekend to finish it, which meant no updating. I would like to thank and welcome those who review into my mideval world where I rule: those who are authors are knights or ladies. Those who are anonymous are knights or ladies training to be authors so you can review more and become higher in the social chain Ex. Page then squire then knight.  
  
Sodapop a page BURNIN' CHURCH GAL a joker Bart a page Ruth a convent girl going to be a lady Roxy a lady  
  
crazy4nc128 who was my first reviewer ever She (or he) has the best Story called NO SAFETY ZONE!!! I was so honored that you liked my story! I hope you're still reading it!!!! I dub you lady or Knight in my court!  
  
Chapter 14 Ponyboy POV.  
  
"Lets go to the DX," I said. Now I'm thinking great Ponyboy now you look like shit and you have to face all the chicks that hang out at the DX looking at Soda. Not to mention how Soda will react about my face. That just perfect! Oh and also Steve will be there and he will either laugh at me or he will think that I'm a baby who wants attention so I get someone to beat me up. Oh would cares what Steve thinks. I DON'T! As we got closer and closer to the DX, I wanted more and more to just shout "Two-bit stop turn around take me home can't you see that I am physically in pain and I don't need mental pain!" But unfortunately I stay quiet. All I really want to do is tell Two-bit to TAKE  
  
ME HOME. I am not feeling all that great anyway. I feel kinda dizzy and sick to my stomach. Oh well. I'd get over it.  
  
Oh no, the car is goin' around the turn and dang it we're there. Two-bit hopped out right away, callin' out "Hey Soda, Steve!" Oh well Two-bit can get out and socialize because am not leaving the car. That's right I am not leaving the car. No surey I am not getting out of the car. Okay change of plans it turns out I am being dragged out of the car. This day just keeps getting better. Oh and to top it off, Two-bit is making socialize with him. Saying "Come on Pon, you've gotta tell Soda. No, this is serious." Two-bit mumbled as he yanked on my shirt. Oh boy, oh boy. I'm telling you this day is just peachy. God did my head pound. Ok, if you want to know the truth, I was so dizzy by this point I wasn't even sure if I could stand. Sitting here would have been fine, thank you. But NOOOOO!  
  
So, I guess I'll just stand and hopefully blend in with the surroundings. Aho, I hearing soda voice I better turn the other way. Man I really need some Aspirin.  
  
"Hey Pon, how was your day?" Said a muffled voice.  
  
Oh good, he must be working under a car because his voice is muffled. Now he won't see my face. . I glanced at Two-bit, who first was staring daggers at me and then he jabs me in the ribs! What the heck! I gasped, caught off guard. I looked up at him like "What was that for?" Now he's cocking his eyebrow at me. "What?" I whispered. He sighed in exasperation, nodded over at the car Soda must be under, and gave me a good shove. I stumbled. I'm goin' down! Once again does he not understand that after having the tar beaten outa me I don't have the best balance! Does he not understand anything at all! Oh swell, if Soda sees me I am dead meat.  
  
"Pon, I asked how was your day. . ." said Soda once again in a more suspicious tone.  
  
Two is now really staring at me so I say "F-fine, how was yours?"  
  
"Good and now why are you on the ground?"  
  
"I a-a-a wanted to a help you."  
  
"That's okay Pon I got it under control."  
  
"That's right and besides you would probably blow up the car. I started to blush and I thought inwardly I'm not that bad with cars. "Why don't you go home and read some book." Said Steve. "Me and Soda here are gonna go out to night." He obviously didn't want me to go. " Hey Pon you wanna come." Said Soda. I love Soda but he can be so oblivious sometimes. So I said "No thanks I think I will go home and read a book." I said glaring. I also made sure I stressed Steve's grammar mistake. Besides I really had homework. "Okay Pon, but remember Darry is working' the late shift tonight." Said Soda. Oh PERFECT!!! Darry won't kill Two-bit and I have the house to myself. Perhaps I will be able to read or do homework after all.  
  
"Ponyboy time to go!" Said Two-bit who had just finish flirting with some soc. girl and filling the car up with gas. Was it Marsha? Oh well. My head had started to pound again after I stood up. I wobbled over to the car and collapsed into the seat.  
  
"How did it go with Soda?"  
  
"He didn't notice." Oh well a little white lie never hurt anyone and besides Soda really didn't notice. I thought to myself, feeling a little twang. But then again I also hadn't show him my face.  
  
"Two-bit can you take me home now?"  
  
"Fine." He said, glancing at me in the rear view mirror.  
  
"How is Darry going to react about your face?" said Two-bit.  
  
"He won't see.." "Ponyboy!" "He's working late." "Fine but you better tell him about tomorrow." "Fine!" I said not really payin' attention. I was really looking forward to swallowing about half a bottle of aspirins when I got home.  
  
So he finally decided to take me home. When I got home I about 7 pills, I worked on my homework and cleaned the house. Man we sure make the house messy. I am now bored and the aspirin was starting to wear off. What am I goanna do all night. Son I flopped down on the couch to watch some T.V. It turns out Mickey's on.  
  
* 3 hours later *  
  
I guess I should fall a sleep. It's ten o'clock and I'm all dizzy again. So, I dragged myself into my bedroom and the minute my head hit the pillow, I was out.  
  
A/N Be a responsible reader and review! To see why go to top! All Darry products were drinken! HAHA!!!!! 


	3. HEY HILL! BURNIN' HERE!

Hey sry all this ain't un chapter. This, btw, is burnin' church gal, not Brilliant. E-hem. yeah I PROMISE u I'm gonna make her start updating! Y have I hacked into her name? Cause I'm bored with the floo and want her to c this at skool so we can have a conversation over reviews! Anyhoo.  
  
HEY HILL! YA THERE? HELLLLOOOOOO,OOOOOOO! Well if ya c this at lunch let's have un conversation over reviews! Ummm. let's use mine, What Really Goes On yeah that one. Kk? Kk. Don't kill me! AND I WILL REMEMBER! Toodles!  
  
P.S. I've got 44 reviews! GO ME! Hehehe I'm high on cough syrup! 


End file.
